Shattered and Torn
by NaruSasu4eva15
Summary: Naruto had and still has a crush on Sasuke but Sasuke was in an arranged marriage with Hinata Hyuuga. how will Naruto cope with facing the world alone? will he ever get Sasuke back as a friend or maybe more? SasuHina at first but then NaruSasu...or SasuNaru...haven't decided yet...hehehe
1. Prologue

**First Chapter of Shattered and Torn here peeps! As you might've guessed by the title there is going to be a looooot of angsting in this story. This chapter is the Prologue and I'm not very good at writing long prologues so sorry if it's a bit on the short side but anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all, nuff said…**

**Prologue!**

When I heard that my crush was in an arranged marriage, I couldn't handle it, something inside me broke something unrepairable.

Before their wedding, I had taken up photography and evidentally, I became their wedding photographer. I got through it okay but when Sasuke asked me to do a speech, I didn't know what to do or say so I winged it. I almost cried but not out of happiness. I almost cried out of sadness; I was so broken.

After I gave Sasuke and Hinata, the girl he was in an arranged marriage with, their wedding photos, I started taking pictures of happy couples. I've been alone ever since I was little but I had no idea why…that is, until I was 12.

It was because of my parentage. I was raised by murderers. My big brother, Kyuubi, who is now in hospital because of a terminal illness that will kill him in the near future, tried to support me through being alone but it never worked. Every friend I made I had eventually lost except for two who had stayed close and that was Sasuke and Sakura.

Ever since Sasuke got married though, I haven't seen him since and I probably never will. Sakura eventually married Sai, who was another friend but not a best friend and I rarely see her. I visit my brother every chance I can get before he dies. The doctors say that he has 2 months left until he's gone.

I'm not sure I can face this world alone so what can I do? What should I do? I'm Shattered and Torn inside and out and there's nothing I can do about it…

_It doesn't matter whether you're alone,_

_You still have people close to you,_

_That's what I kept telling myself,_

_But now I know,_

_That was never true_

_-Naruto Journal Entry 1, small poem_

**A/N: that last small poem I made up off the top of my head. I swear this story isn't all angst and it will eventually turn into a NaruSasu or SasuNaru…I haven't decided who should be Seme yet but who knows? Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome. NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


	2. Song For Sasuke

**This is the real first chapter of Shattered and Torn here. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Nuff said…**

It was a beautiful and sunny day today but the whether did not lighten my mood. It was 3 months after my crush's wedding and I haven't even seen his face or heard from him at all. He must've moved away. I was hoping we could stay best friends but it looks like that's never gonna happen any time soon.

I'm walking down the street and heading towards the park while taking pictures of happy couples and their kids. Once I get to the park, I see a lone wooden swing in between two trees. When I was little, I would sit on that swing when I was alone. I've never had any need for it…until now.

I'm 18 turning 19 years old in 4 days. I have never used this swing after I met my best friend's but now that I'm alone, I have a need for it now. When the adults abused me and when the kids would tease me, I would come here afterwards and remember all the little happy memories to cheer myself up.

It wouldn't work though because I would just get more and more upset. I walk over to the swing and sit down on it. I slowly swing back and forth on the swing with my head down. I bring up the happy moments with me and my two best friends but like I said before, it doesn't help at all. I feel one lone tear roll down my right cheek and before I know it, the tears are falling faster.

The lump in my throat is getting bigger and harder to keep down. All this sadness, pain and loneliness all piled up are hard emotions to control. I never knew my parent's names or who my parents were until I was 12. I sometimes dream of Sasuke and me playing in this park when we were kids and we even shared a kiss or too…but we always said it was strictly friendship. Sasuke never got feelings for me but I was the one that did get feelings but that only led to heartbreak city of course.

'So that's why it's called one-sided love huh? Well, I guess I got the worst of it' I think to myself.

I have a diary okay and I write in it every chance I get. I got it after Sasuke and Hinata got married. My first entry was a small poem and it went a little like this:

_It doesn't matter whether you're alone,_

_You still have people close to you,_

_That's what I kept telling myself,_

_But now I know,_

_That was never true._

I stood by that poem because even though you still have those people close to you, you're never really alone but because everyone close to me left, I'm really, truly alone.

I may be a photographer but I write songs on the side too. I'm hoping to make my own band. I wrote this one song and the title is Shattered and Torn and I wrote it in my journal the other day.

**(A/N: okay, just so everybody knows, I made this entire song up. My mum says I'm really good at writing songs so here's one of my made up one's)**

_Alone, all over again,_

_Searching for something I can't reach,_

_It's you,_

_It's always been you,_

_You stole my heart,_

_From the first time we met,_

_But now that moments gone,_

_But I'm still reaching,_

_Reaching out for that one last chance,_

_So if I'm Shattered and Torn,_

_If I'm still broken,_

_I'll keep getting back up,_

_I won't give up,_

_If I'm still withered,_

_All withered and dry,_

_I'll get up again,_

_And make it out alive,_

_Shattered and Torn._

_That first kiss you stole,_

_We were so young and naïve,_

_And although you made those promises,_

_Of love you never keep,_

_I still loved you,_

_From that moment on,_

_I thought I'd won your heart,_

_But I still couldn't reach it,_

_So I wrote this song,_

_So if I'm Shattered and Torn,_

_If I'm still broken,_

_I'll keep getting back up,_

_I won't give up,_

_So if I'm still withered,_

_All withered and dry,_

_I'll get up again,_

_And make it out alive,_

_Shattered and Torn._

_If you'd give me one last chance, oh,_

_If you'd spare me the pain, yeah,_

_If you never left me back then,_

_Would it still be okay~? _

_Hey, yeah._

_So if I'm Shattered and Torn,_

_If I'm still broken,_

_I'll keep getting back up,_

_I won't give up,_

_So if I'm still withered,_

_All withered and dry,_

_I'll get up again,_

_And make it out alive,_

_Shattered and Torn_

_So if I'm Shattered and Torn,_

_If I'm still broken,_

_I'll keep getting back up,_

_I won't give up,_

_So if I'm still withered,_

_All withered and dry,_

_I'll get up again,_

_And make it out alive,_

_Shattered and Torn._

I wrote it for Sasuke so if he did ever split up with Hinata, I could sing it to him and convey my feelings…but I'll never get that chance because he loves Hinata too much. I can understand that but it's just not fair. Life was never fair for me…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I hope you like the song! Just to remind ya'll, I made that song up and that was about a week ago. I was playing my guitar when I thought of that song and well, it just came to me. That was the first ever full song I have ever written. It's short I know but it's okay I guess…anyway, like it? Hate it? Do you like or hate the song I made up? Reviews are welcome. NO FLAMES PLEASE! And please don't dis my song…well, you can but don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is welcome! – NaruSasulover15**


	3. Writing a Song for my Band

**Second chapter of Shattered and Torn here my peeps! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nuffin and that is the end of that…but I do own Electra, Electro and any other characters that you do not recognise as Naruto characters. **

**Oh and just so ya's know, I'm going to make Orochimaru nice in this fan fiction.**

You know, it's funny; when I sing, I feel like I'm in a whole other world but then when I'm doing my photography, I feel like I'm stuck in my own tragic mindscape and it's horrible.

It was never fun growing up and being told that I was going to grow up a murderer because of what my parents were though there was one person who I highly respected and still do and his name is Iruka Umino. He has a boyfriend named Kakashi Hatake and they have adopted twins Electra and Electro; Electra being the girl and Electro being the boy. They are both 12 years old and act like best buds, not to mention they have the same friends.

Anyway, I have a studio in my house where I can sing freely and have not one care in the world. At night time though, when I'm asleep, is when the nightmares start.

The nightmares are the worst. I wake up from them crying until my eyes are red and puffy. The nightmares are about the time when my parents were killed right in front of me by some guy named Shukaku, one of my friend's older brother.

"Hey dude, you're spacing out again" says Kiba.

"Sorry Kiba. I've just been thinking…that's all" I say.

"Seriously man, you really need to get over Sasuke and fast before you fall into depression or something. I don't want ya killing yourself" Kiba says worriedly.

I get he's worried about me but really…I'm not a little kid anymore.

"Kiba, I know I'm worrying you and I'm sorry and I know I should forget about him but I can't…I just can't" I say.

"C'mon mate, just forget. Gaara, Shika, Ino and I are really worried about you. We're your friend's buddy. Hell, maybe even we're your best friends because we've always been there for ya. You need to move forward because that's what I did. I used to have a huge crush on Hinata but when she told me she liked Sasuke I was devastated. Sasuke's gone man. He probably most likely moved away but just remember this; there's plenty more fish in the fucking ocean" says Kiba.

"Uh, Kiba, I think you meant to say there's plenty more fish in the sea" I correct him.

"Same diff mate, same diff" Kiba says.

"Hey Kiba, you know how you play electric guitar?" I ask.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kiba asks.

"Well, I was thinking we could make a band with you, me, Ino, Shika and Gaara. You could play lead, Shika can do bass, Gaara can do drums, Ino can do keyboard and female vocals and I can do vocals" I say.

"Whoa, what a brilliant idea Naruto" says Kiba

I smile slightly at Kiba's enthusiasm to make a band with his close friends. I'm excited too but first, I gotta write a song.

"But Naruto, what about your photography thing?" Kiba asks.

"I don't do that for a job douche, it's just for my own purposes. And anyway, I really wanted to make a band so yeah" I said.

"Well, I guess you better start writing songs for us. I'm gonna go back home" says Kiba as he gets up and walks out the door with a two finger wave at me.

I smile and then grab my note pad and start writing.

**Nxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxS**

After half an hour, I've finally finished the song and I start to sing it.

**(A/N: this is another made up song that I specifically wrote for this story)**

**Title: Broken Angel**

_Her true colours fade away,_

_And her wings are a tattered mess,_

_A broken promise and a broken heart,_

_Two words that she never thought,_

_Could break her~,_

_Now she's sitting on the sidewalk,_

_Thinking to herself what went wrong?_

_That broken promise and that broken heart,_

_All the things that her world forgot,_

_She's a Broken Angel,_

_Never to be repaired,_

_Yeah she's a Broken Angel,_

_Who thought no body loved her,_

_And then he came along,_

_And made her strong again,_

_He fixed a Broken Angel._

_The man before had hurt her so,_

_She could never speak,_

_Or never tell of his crimes,_

_So many times she was beaten and bruised,_

_So many times she was shattered and used,_

_Too many times that she was thrown away,_

_To many times she was caught in his way,_

_She's a Broken Angel,_

_Never to be repaired,_

_Yeah she's a Broken Angel,_

_Who thought no body loved her,_

_But then he came along,_

_And made her strong again,_

_He fixed a Broken Angel._

_Crying in the rain,_

_Crying for her broken heart,_

_It shattered to pieces long before,_

_He heard her cries in the middle of the storm,_

_He found her all broken and torn,_

_Cause she's a Broken Angel,_

_Never to be repaired,_

_Yeah she's a Broken Angel,_

_Who thought no body loved her,_

_But then he came along,_

_And made her strong again,_

_He fixed a Broken Angel,_

_She's a Broken Angel,_

_Never to be repaired,_

_Yeah she's a Broken Angel,_

_Who thought no body loved her,_

_But then he came along,_

_And made her strong again,_

_He fixed a Broken Angel._

I smiled to myself and closed my note pad. I yawned and stretched out my arms.

'Well, I guess I might be a little tired' I thought.

I walked p the stairs to my bedroom and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**A/N: oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This has got to be my favourite chapter to write. And I would also like to thank Lightingmist95 for giving me the inspiration to make Naruto form a band. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


	4. Shattered and Torn

**Third Chapter of Shattered and Torn here folks. Now, in this chapter there will be a Sasuke's POV so you'll get to know where he lives.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sophia and Michael.**

**Sasuke's POV**

I wake up to the sun shining through the window and a warm body behind me. I smile slightly and turn around. Hinata is fast asleep and she looks so cute when she's sleeping.

I live in Shinjuku, Tokyo now and Hinata and I live in a 5 star apartment building. It's really peaceful here and we have our own adopted kids since just last month, Hinata and I found out that I was sterile which means I couldn't get Hinata pregnant. Our kid's names are Michael and Sophia and they are blood brother and sister. We got them as a pair because they are inseparable. Sophia is 6 and just started school and Michael is 8 and is in grade 2.

I love my kids and I absolutely love Hinata. She was really shy back in high school but when she finally got the guts to ask me out, I was ecstatic but for some reason, my best friend Naruto wasn't. Oh, that reminds me, It's Hinata's birthday today.

I slowly get out of bed so as to not wake Hinata up and creep out of the bedroom. I go into Sophia and Michaels shared room and wake them up.

"Hey you two, it's Mamma's birthday today so we gotta set up" I say quietly.

"Okay Daddy" Sophia and Michael say quietly.

I smile and we quietly walk downstairs to the kitchen. Sophia goes to the fridge and gets out the whipped cream and milk and Michael grabs the pancake mix, glazed cherries and strawberries.

It took me half an hour to make the pancakes plus set them up. I put 2 on each of the kid's plates but put 3 on Hinata's plate and I didn't have any since I don't like sweets.

"Alright kiddies, Mamma's coming down now" I say quietly as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. As soon as Hinata gets downstairs, the kids shout "happy birthday mum" and run over to her.

"Aww thanks you guys. Is that pancakes I smell?" Hinata asks.

"Sophia and I helped Daddy cook the pancakes but Daddy was the one who did the decorations on them" says Michael.

"Well, I think I might give Daddy a kiss for that" she looks at me and smiles.

"So, where is my kiss?" I ask.

She giggles and lets go of the kids so she can walk over to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I kiss her back and smile into the kiss.

'Now this is what I call a happy life' I sigh mentally.

**Naruto's POV**

"Whoa dude, awesome song" says Kiba, completely awestruck.

"But don't you think it's kinda sad?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, it does seem kinda doom and gloom" says Kiba after thinking a while.

I sigh sadly and put my head down.

"When I wrote the song, I was thinking about Sasuke-"

"As a girl?" Kiba asks incredulously.

"No you dumb idiot! I was referring to myself as the broken angel and Sasuke as my saviour. I just…I guess I'm still stuck on him in some way" I was close to tears at that point.

"Naruto, we know you still love him but just try to-" I cut her off.

"Don't! Don't you dare tell me to try to forget! You don't know how hard this is for me! I want to write songs so I can get my feelings across to him. Even if he never listens to my songs or even if I never get to see him ever again, I'll still love him! I can't just forget in a matter of seconds Ino. You don't know what it's like…you just don't know…" after my rant, I broke down.

I feel someone hug me and I recognise Gaara's red hair through the blur my tears made. I hugged him back and cried into his chest. I then remember what Shukaku said to me after he killed my parents.

"_You're alone now boy, facing the world on your own filled with hatred. You're alone, just like my brother is. Gaara's a pathetic fool; no one likes him, not even our own Uncle just as no one will like or ever love you. Just like your brother Kyuubi, you'll die…alone"_

The word 'alone' echo's through my head and a stab of pain wrenches it's way to my heart. It just reminds me of how alone I really am…

It reminds of how I am…Shattered and Torn.

**A/N: OHMIGOSH, so sorry it's so short and that ending is a little cliché isn't it? Anyway, again, I have not forgotten about any other stories but I have now dropped NaruSasu werewolves sorry but the other stories I have not forgotten…it's just taking me a while to find inspiration for them. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


	5. Call From Shukaku!

**4****th**** chappie of Shattered and Torn here my lovely peoples and reviewers! Last chappie was really quite short and a little angsty but I swear this one will be a little happier than my other chappies but it will still be angsty.**

**Disclaimer: I own nuffin! Nuff said folks! But I do own Sophia, Michael, Hirashima and Kyota. **

**Naruto's POV**

You know what? Maybe I should forget. But the thing is…I really don't know how to. It's upsetting really. I can't let go of things easily and it takes me a few years or even a large amount of months to get over something. My friends should know this already but they don't really take it seriously. They think they can force me to forget when they probably know that they can't.

"Naruto, you're being so troublesome. It's depressing really" Shika sighs irritably muttering something about 'troublesome blondes.'

"Guys, I know you're all worried I might slip into depression but you know I won't" I say with a smile.

Just then, my phone rings. I pull out my orange cased IPhone and hit the green phone on the screen.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, we regret to announce that your brother, Kyuubi Uzumaki has recently passed away. He died over night while sleeping. We are very sorry for your loss" _then the phone hung up.

I was side eyed but then my eyes narrowed sadly.

"What happened Naruto?" Ino asked.

"My brother…he died last night while sleeping. He's gone" I say.

"Oh my god! Naruto, I'm so sorry" Ino says while wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

The funny thing is, I don't cry. Maybe it's because I had cried moments before? Oops, spoke to soon. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and fall down my cheeks but I don't sob. I just let the tears fall silently as I grieve my brother's death.

**Nxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxS**

**Somewhere else**

"Are you sure it's him sir?" asks the spy.

"Yes I am sure Hirashima" says a deep voice.

"Well, should we tail him then?" asks Kyota, the other spy.

"Not yet. I want to get more info on him first" says the deep voice again.

"Okay then boss" says Kyota as he exits the room with Hirashima in tow.

"You are the last piece to my puzzle…Uchiha Sasuke" the man chuckles darkly before exiting the room.

**Nxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxS**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hinata and I are on a stroll through the park and it's a beautiful and bright day. There are couples walking the streets with their kids and some single parents that are enjoying their time with their kids. Just then, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"_Sasuke, uh…sorry to be calling you on your wife's birthday but uh, I just got a call from the hospital saying that Kyuubi Uzumaki is dead" _says the person.

"The Dobe's brother?" I asked.

"_Um, yes, Naruto's brother" _says the man.

"Well Kakashi, I don't really care for that Dobe anymore" I say as I hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Hinata asks me.

"Kakashi and he told me that the Dobe's brother is dead. I don't really want anything to do with that son of two murderers" I scoff.

"Well, at least you aren't seeing that son of murderers anymore" Hinata says happily.

"I know what you mean" I say.

My phone then chooses that moment to ring.

"What do you want Kakashi?" I ask irritably.

"_I'm not Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke" _the man on the other end says.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I ask.

"_My name is…Shukaku Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku's older brother and the one who killed Naruto's parents"_

**A/N: UH OH! Sasuke got a call from the murderer of Naruto's parents! Not good! Anyway, sorry for another short chapter but I'm in a rush and it's waaaaaaay past my bedtime. So goodnight and like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

**Okay, I know some of you might be confused because in chapter 3 I wrote that Naruto was Sasuke's best friend but in the 4****th**** chapter I wrote that Sasuke didn't care about Naruto so that is why I am going to re-write chapter 4: Call From Shukaku and make it so that Sasuke does care and is really upset about Naruto's brother's death.**

**On another note, I know it's taking me forever to update my other stories and I'm sorry to say that I'm dropping NaruSasu Werewolves. I'm really sorry! DON'T HURT ME! *runs and hides*. Anyway, the reason I am dropping NaruSasu Werewolves is because I really don't have any other ideas for that story.**

**And as a reminder to you all, again, I haven't forgotten about my other stories other than NaruSasu Werewolves, it's just taking me waaaaaaay too long to update them. I am still typing my new stories that I will upload soon-ish but that will take a while as well. **

**Well, goodbye…but not forever! – NaruSasulover15**


	7. Call From Shukaku Re-Written!

**4****th**** chappie of Shattered and Torn here my lovely peoples and reviewers! Last chappie was really quite short and a little angsty but I swear this one will be a little happier than my other chappies but it will still be angsty.**

**Disclaimer: I own nuffin! Nuff said folks! But I do own Sophia, Michael, Hirashima and Kyota. **

**Naruto's POV**

You know what? Maybe I should forget. But the thing is…I really don't know how to. It's upsetting really. I can't let go of things easily and it takes me a few years or even a large amount of months to get over something. My friends should know this already but they don't really take it seriously. They think they can force me to forget when they probably know that they can't.

"Naruto, you're being so troublesome. It's depressing really" Shika sighs irritably muttering something about 'troublesome blondes.'

"Guys, I know you're all worried I might slip into depression but you know I won't" I say with a smile.

Just then, my phone rings. I pull out my orange cased IPhone and hit the green phone on the screen.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, we regret to announce that your brother, Kyuubi Uzumaki has recently passed away. He died over night while sleeping. We are very sorry for your loss" _then the phone hung up.

I was side eyed but then my eyes narrowed sadly.

"What happened Naruto?" Ino asked.

"My brother…he died last night while sleeping. He's gone" I say.

"Oh my god! Naruto, I'm so sorry" Ino says while wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

The funny thing is, I don't cry. Maybe it's because I had cried moments before? Oops, spoke to soon. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and fall down my cheeks but I don't sob. I just let the tears fall silently as I grieve my brother's death.

**Nxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxS**

**Somewhere else**

"Are you sure it's him sir?" asks the spy.

"Yes I am sure Hirashima" says a deep voice.

"Well, should we tail him then?" asks Kyota, the other spy.

"Not yet. I want to get more info on him first" says the deep voice again.

"Okay then boss" says Kyota as he exits the room with Hirashima in tow.

"You are the last piece to my puzzle…Uchiha Sasuke" the man chuckles darkly before exiting the room.

**Nxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxS**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hinata and I are on a stroll through the park and it's a beautiful and bright day. There are couples walking the streets with their kids and some single parents that are enjoying their time with their kids. Just then, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"_Sasuke, uh…sorry to be calling you on your wife's birthday but uh, I just got a call from the hospital saying that Kyuubi Uzumaki is dead. He died over-night while sleeping" _says the person.

"The Dobe's brother?" I asked.

"_Um, yes, Naruto's brother" _says the man.

"Oh…I guess I better go visit the Dobe soon then" I say.

"_You do that Sasuke, you do that" _says the man.

"Oh and Kakashi? Tell Naruto I'm sorry for not seeing him these past few months the next time you have contact with him" I say.

"_I will Sasuke, I will. See ya later then" _says Kakashi.

"Bye, bye" I say before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked me.

"That was Kakashi. Naruto's brother died last night while sleeping" I say sadly.

"Oh no…I wonder how Naruto's taking it?" Hinata asks.

"He's probably not taking it too well but…I hope he'll be okay" I say.

My phone then chooses that moment to ring.

"What do you want Kakashi?" I ask irritably.

"_I'm not Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke" _the man on the other end says.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I ask.

"_My name is…Shukaku Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku's older brother and the one who killed Naruto's parents"_

**A/N: Alright, this is the re-written Chapter of Call From Shukaku and again, sorry about the confusion in my other version of chapter 4. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


End file.
